


Insatiable

by skydork (klismaphilia)



Series: Requests, Prompt Fills and Gifts [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Gags, Human Furniture, Human Sex Toys, Humiliation, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Relationship, Orgasm Control, Power Bottom Hux, Power Play, Submissive Kylo Ren, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Verbal Abuse, sex suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/skydork
Summary: “This suits you, my pet,” Hux hisses, throwing a leg over Ren’s thick hips, straddling the rubber of the suit and moaning at the feeling of latex across his backside, rather than skin-contact and wandering hands. “What was it I said about you last time? That you were a simple toy, something for me to fuck myself on when I had the urge?”Sequel to Avarice.Inspired by the following prompt: power bottom/size queen Hux who hates everything about Kylo besides his massive dick. he puts Kylo into a black latex bodysuit with only his cock uncovered, gagged beneath the hood. Hux uses him like nothing more than a dildo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avarice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074158) by [skydork (klismaphilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/skydork). 



> Sequel to Avarice.
> 
> Inspired by the following prompt at kyluxhardkinks: power bottom size queen hux who hates everything about kylo besides his massive dick. he puts kylo into a black latex bodysuit with only his cock uncovered, gagged beneath the hood. hux uses him like nothing more than a dildo. he doesn't let ren cum.
> 
> enjoy my trash friends.

**Insatiable**

**...**

No matter how much the Knight tried to claim otherwise, Hux had absolutely no emotional attachment to Kylo Ren. The man was, if nothing else, a simple nuisance whose main use was to one-up his existence and destroy what fragments of sanity the General still had. 

And it was only worse, of course, in the bedroom.

Hux couldn’t say what exactly had led him to believe bedding Kylo Ren was a good idea-- misplaced judgment was the only real answer. Somehow, he had to have thought it was a good idea at the time, though what gave him that idea was beyond reason now. Stress from being overworked, perhaps. A singular aim that, perhaps, Ren would be more amenable in bed… which he had been, for awhile.

Until that infuriating comment.

_ You can’t deny that you feel  _ something  _ for me, General. Surely even you aren’t so blind to your own desires. _

A false claim, of course, and entirely fruitless; the only thing that was anchoring Hux to Kylo Ren at all was the man’s (infuriatingly) large dick. Even with the intensity of his equipment, Ren was only as experienced as a fumbling virgin half the time, with no clue on how to please his partners; Hux remembered Kylo  _ staring  _ at the medical-grade lubricant he’d been asked to retrieve for a good four minutes before realizing what exactly it was to be used for.

The man was an animal, really.

But animals could be trained, and Ren was  _ such a good boy,  _ letting Hux relax while he serviced him, not even speaking at the fear of losing his own gratification.

Of course, it didn’t mean that there weren’t times when Hux enjoyed taking the lead as well; when muffling his co-commander’s irritating mouth was involved, there wasn’t any going wrong. 

Ren had taken far too long in attempting to clothe himself in the bodysuit, but it was well worth it; black latex that clung to his pale skin, outlining chiseled musculature and large hand with a sleek rubber coating. His cock was hard, a solid bulge under the grip of the tight uniform, and Hux could imagine how  _ wet  _ it was, a slight stain easily visible along the underside of the flap which covered it.

The General was almost breathless, watching Ren lie back on the bed, stiff as a board in the same manner he’d ordered. His right hand twitched, wanting nothing more than to touch, run fingers over the sculpture-like frame of Ren’s body, caress the outline of his pectorals, his biceps, the prominent muscles of his abdomen that rose and fell with each breath.

It would not have been nearly as attractive had he been able to see Ren’s face-- that disgusting smirk, veiled black eyes and youthful visage. Oh, it made Hux’s lip curl; who was  _ Ren,  _ to  _ force  _ Hux to gaze upon his face while they fucked? The only way he looked half-decent was when his head was between Hux’s legs, the General’s slim thighs pressed against either side of his skull and legs thrown over his shoulders like a restraint.

“This suits you, my pet,” Hux hisses, throwing a leg over Ren’s thick hips, straddling the rubber of the suit and  _ moaning  _ at the feeling of latex across his backside, rather than skin-contact and wandering hands. “What was it I said about you last time? That you were a simple  _ toy,  _ something for me to  _ fuck myself on  _ when I had the urge?” 

Nimble fingers traced the line of a broad chest, dipping into the curve of Ren’s collarbone and then tucking beneath his chin, turning his his head up in amusement. Hux’s aura was nearly mirthful, the straps of a gag prominent underneath the latex around Ren’s chin, slid between his lips and pinned there, a gift like no other.

Ren doesn’t move; he doesn’t writhe, he doesn’t buck. For all intents and purposes, he’s nothing more than a mannequin in the shape of Hux’s deepest longings; a broad, well-built man at his disposal, hands that can nearly circle the shape of his waist and a full cock, heavy and pulsating just underneath the resilient fabric beneath him…

Taunting, the General’s hand curves around the tear in the fabric, sliding lower as he pulls back the confines of the body suit, coaxing Ren to further hardness. He lets his eyes linger on the slick abomination that is the Knight’s prick, berating himself for just how much the sight impacts him, his own breath hitching, cock throbbing and the clutch of his ass spasming from sheer thought. He knows, too intimately, just how  _ thick  _ Ren is when he’s inside, how well he can pound Hux’s body with the proper guidance, pump him full of cum until he’s aching and seed is dripping out of his body whenever he so much as shifts. 

He knows, also, how eager Ren is to please-- how much it would  _ hurt,  _ if Ren were no longer able to fuck him, no longer  _ wanted.  _

As much as Ren protests it, Hux knows: this  _ is  _ sex, and nothing more.

His body is already slick with the lube he’d used to prepare himself earlier, and now, entirely naked, he can feel the twitch of his perineum, eager to sink down on Ren and  _ take,  _ wanting nothing more than to be full-up of the man beneath him, and more so, to make Ren  _ wail  _ with it, knowing that he  _ belongs  _ to Hux, that Hux  _ owns  _ him.

Once, the General recalls, Ren mocked him for his avarice, how he always  _ took  _ without reward, how he  _ wanted and wanted and wanted,  _ coveting whatever he had, taking more for his own whims.

Hux doesn’t mind being greedy; not when there’s a spread this lovely, and this  _ willing. _

“Mm,  _ Ren,”  _ he moans, catching the cleft of his ass against the man’s weeping head, his own back arching forward, thighs no longer engaged in holding his body up. He moans, salacious, fingers clawing at the catching latex over Ren’s shoulders while he nudges backward, sensual. Slipping one hand back, the ginger braces fingers around the stretch of his hole, pulling himself apart once more, exposed fully to the catch of Ren’s thigh between his leg and his own invasive digits.

“You filthy beast,” Hux hisses. “So needy for a tight hole to force your cock into. Tearing up my ship when I won’t sleep with you, mocking me in front of my officers because you’re so desperate to have a go at my ass again. Really, Ren-- you think yourself a  _ man,  _ but you’re nothing but a little bitch.”

A groan erupts from under the cover around Ren’s face, and Hux sighs, flicking his cheek carelessly. “Whining like a whore again? Do you honestly think you deserve a reward?”

Ren’s hips buck, and without another word, Hux sinks down, easing himself over the heavy length in one fluid motion; and like this, it’s no different than one of his own toys; synthflesh, hard and unyielding, penetrating him so well that his vision blurs for a moment as Hux tries to steady himself.

“I don’t need you,” he says to Ren, smirking. “I’ve never needed you, but I  _ wanted  _ this-- wanted your dick inside me, wanted to pin you flat on your back and rut myself onto you until you begged for mercy. You’re such a  _ big  _ boy, Ren-- but still a _ boy _ . A child that wouldn’t have any pfassking  _ manners  _ if it wasn’t for me.”

Hux pulled himself off, enough that only the tip of Ren’s length remained inside his hole, before dropping down with an exaggerated  _ shout,  _ grinding his hips back onto Ren’s latex-clad thighs, the tickle of balls against the edge of his rim only another testament to how much he could  _ take.  _ Kylo’s hands raised to slide around narrow, slim hips, fingers digging into the flesh with another uncouth  _ moan,  _ whimpering plaintively underneath his binds. 

It was so obvious-- so  _ obvious _ that Ren needed him, relied on his constant appraisal, the affection that was rarely given.

“Oh,  _ yes--  _ angh…” Hux stammered, his movements picking up speed until he was bouncing, thrusting his entire body forward with each motion and pulling Ren in deeper, clenching tight around him and gasping, a hand reaching for his cock and beginning to work himself over with harsh, messy strokes. Ren was hyperventilating, the desperation oozing from every inch of his being, keening at each touch he was given.

“It’d be-- nngh-- it’d be a shame to let you leave again, when you could be doing so many more useful things  _ here,  _ with me. Imagine if I just kept you in here, tied up on my bed, hard and ready for me whenever I wanted. I could come home after a long day and sit on your face, make you eat me and paint you with my release until you’re tugging at me, begging me to get you off. Would you like that, Ren? Serving the Order on your hands and knees, on your back, doing whatever I wanted for the sheer sake of  _ morale?” _

Hux gasped, teeth sunk deep into his swollen lower lip as his release spurted over the ripples of black rubber, coating the outline of Kylo’s abs with streaks of white. His chest pressed hard over Ren’s, laying flat above him and thoroughly fucked-out, hair matted with sweat and eyes sweltering with tears. He could feel Ren’s hips twitch,  _ begging… _

“N-no,” Hux said to him, commanding, attempting to lift himself off of Ren’s arousal, the length slipping from his body with an obscene squelch. Hux fell, curling onto one side on the mattress, ignoring how Ren’s body slid closer to his, the heat seeping from his skin overwhelming. A hand reached out to brush through his bright hair, ruffling the red locks and attempting to tilt his head so Kylo could look at him.

“D-don’t  _ romanticize  _ this, Ren.” Hux says. “You aren’t special.” He sits forward, legs dangling over the side of the bed before his feet pressed against cold tile once more, leaning to try and gather up his clothing. “Get yourself off if you must. I have business to attend to.”

“Don’t leave,” Ren whispers, rage evident in the catch of his voice. “ _ Armitage.” _

Hux works on redoing the snaps of his uniform, tucking his pants into his boots, the flimsy undershirt doing nothing to cover the meager form of his body, his embarrassingly  _ frail  _ figure. He turns his gaze toward the floor, unwilling to spare another glance toward Kylo, still lying on his bed,  _ overwhelmed. _

“Finish yourself, Ren.” Hux hisses, bitterly. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [@klismapositive](http://klismapositive.tumblr.com)


End file.
